


30 OTP Challenge- Pikey

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, fob - Fandom
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, Summer of Like, x-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Summer Of Like(Warped Tour), each day there will be a new chapter up, focusing on a different aspect of the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

They would only do this where they wouldn't be seen. Palms together, fingers intertwined as they walked back towards the My Chemical Romance bus. Night was setting in around them but the summer heat was refusing to leave. Tonight would be just another wet, sticky night on the Warped Tour. Pete smiled and began to swing their hands slightly while Mikey just let his hand be taken along without putting anything into the movement. They'd been out watching the bands play all day and had lost track of who was on stage after the first few. They were all good. Some using heavy, crashing drums and some using heavy, crashing lyrics. Both Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance had the privilege of not playing that day, their respective bassists making the most out of the time they had together. But now the day was over, one more 'X' on the calendar, one more day gone, one more day closer to what they didn't want to think about. The only people who'd see them as they walked towards Mikey's bus would be late night party-goers, too drunk to notice who was there or what h=they were doing. They were safer here and walked confidently and happily like a real life couple.  
Mikey stopped suddenly and turned to Pete, who raised a dark eyebrow in return.  
"Let's do something!", He said enthusiastically.  
"Like what?", Pete cocked his head slightly to the side.  
"Some thing fun.", Mikey stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You decide what's fun."  
This was Mikey's idea and he was turning it into a situation for Pete to take charge in, neither of them had any idea about what to do. Then it hit him.  
"Let's run away fo a while, to the real world", Mikey laughed at the use of the term real but didn't dispute it because it was accurate all the same. He didn't know what it was about this tour, the heat or the sun or the music or the small bassist smiling next to him, but this felt like a different universe.  
Mikey nodded and let Pete take the lead, walking slightly in front of him and pulling him along until they reaced the edge of the venue. Once they stepped passed that line they would be in a real world and they'd be there together.

That step was small but it was huge at the same time, 'one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind' sprung into Mikey's mind, but this was huger than just the Moon. "Did you know that he was supposed to say, 'One small step for A man' when he landed on the moon?"  
Pete laughed, not being able to fully ghraspt the train of thought that led Mikey to spacemen but liking that it did, "No, I thought it sounded stupid though.", He laughed, "How did you know that?"  
Mikey looked thoughtful, or Pete assumed he did, it was dark and Mikey's face was only illuminated by a seemingly dull street light nearby.  
"I don't know.", He finally said, as if someone had planted that imformation inside his brain witout knowing it. They carried on walking with their hands clasped together, walking far away from the tour, but close enough that they'd be able to find their way back.

The homes here looked sleepy, everyone in their bads and safe. Most of them didn't care much for the tour and went on with their daily lives with no idea about just how important it was for the two. A sleepy negbourhood. It made both of quiet, thinking of home and the families they wouldn't be seeing for a while longer. They walked together. Making stupid jokes about Star Wars and how awesome it would be if they saw a Stormtrooper at that moment. Someone was out, a stranger, and walking in their direction. It didn't take a genious to work out that he didn't recognise them but they quickly released their hands from eachothers and resting them at their sides. The man wouldn't notice or care about them anyway bit they had to be sure that this wouldn't be in the newspaper the next day. They took the oppertunity to wipe their sweaty hands on their jeans, laughing under their breaths and muttering about each other being gross, then interlocking them again. Pete's phone vibrated in his back pocket so he pulled it out, a message from Patrick; "Where are you?"  
He typed back, trying to be vague; "with Mikey"  
He got a reply saying that it was fine and he just wanted to make sure that he was okay, to witch Pete thought he had the best people in his life.  
"We should probably go back now.", Mikey said, voice sounding a bit dreamy. Pete agreed and they turned back on them selves walking the way they had came, past the spot where the Stormtrooper could have been.

The line joining the real world with the other one was there again. Not a fake world, just a different one. They stepped over it more easlily than the first time, looking at each other as they did. That was the fun they had that night and now it was getting into the early hours of the morning they had to leave each other for the night.  
"Want me to walk you to your bus?" Pete asked shyly for once.  
"Yeah, sure." Mikey replied in the same shy manner, they were never into cliched moments but that felt unique to them despite it being said thousands of times.  
When they reached the bus they stopped outside.

Pete sttod up on his toes ro reach up and kiss Mikey lightly on the lips before pulling away.  
"Bye Mikey Way.", Whispered Pete, this was a secret between only them, no one outside was allowed to hear the words only meant for Mikey's ears.  
They were facing each other now and Mikey used that opportunity to add his other hand into the mix, holding Pete's smaller hand between both of his, "You can come inside if you want."  
He wanted to ask Pete to come inside but phrased it as a statement to avoid any embarrassment if the answer was 'no', they'd never spent a full night together without one of them being drunk. Nothing ever happened between them, the drunken one falling asleep within minutes and the sober one not wanting to do anything while the other was in that state. This was different. They were both sober that night, anything could happen but the nervous air that should have been surrounding them(or at least surrounding Pete) wasn't there.  
"That would be cool.", Pete finally answered and Mikey tapped in the code to unlock the bus door. They stepped inside, hands wrapped together in the way they were on the way here.

Nobody was there when they went in The other band members were out for some reason or another, meeting with another band, Mikey remembered. He wasn't paying full attention until they finished by telling him that he'd have the bus to himself that night if he didn't want to go. Gerard had winked at him when he said that, knowing without being told about the inter-band relationship. It wasn't that Mikey wanted to hid it from his friends, but they would be supportive and talk about how they could be together after the tour and it just wasn't happening.  
Silence fell around them, heavy but peaceful at the same time, wrapping them in warmth(or was that warmth just the wet heat of summer). It was late and only now that they were inside did the lethargy and tiredness strike them. They had to step over various objects on the floor but they made it into a game of 'landmines', every time one of them stepped on something the other would make a small 'boom' sound effect. Once they had gotten to the other end of the bus Mikey pulled himself into the bed. They were still holding hands and Mikey twisted his around against Pete's palm to pull him gently into the small space with him. Their first real night together with all of it's possibilities. Anything could happen to them that night and if this was their only chance to spend the night together they were going to use it wisely.


	2. Cuddling

It had been a long day and they were tired and it was hot and they'd never spent a night together like this before. Pete expected so many thoughts to be racing through his mind about the whole situation. But as soon as he was pulled into the bunk nothing happened. All he could think about was how comfortable this was. Mikey had his legs spread and Pete fit perfectly into the space, laying his head on Mikey's chest. It was warm. They didn't move much. Mikey wrapped his arms around Pete's lower back, enjoying the feeling of Pete's breath against him. Their chests moved together along with their deep breath as they fell asleep together.

Pete woke during the night as he usually did, when the rest of the band were filing into the bus. They were stifling laughs and whispering comments to each other about the day they'd had. Frank said something about 'The Sexual Escapades Of Mikey Way And Pete Wentz' that made the rest of them stop what they were doing, laugh a little, then carry on. As Gerard walked past Pete heard him say fondly, "Night, Mikey-pie", and he thought that might just be the cutest thing he'd ever heard. He didn't go back to sleep, other than the few times he drifted off. He watched Mikey sleep instead. Mikey's arms were still around him, resting there limply. His head lolled to the side and his lips were parted the tiniest amount. His hair had also fallen to the side, a small lock of it would blow when he exhaled. His chest rose and fell serenely. He was so beautiful. Pete placed his hands on the bunk either side of Mikey's sleeping face, pulling himself up to kiss him once, light and soft, then returning to his original position.

When Mikey eventually rose from his sleep he was bleary-eyed and adorable. Then looking down at Pete with the face of a man who was very proud with himself said, "Did you know that somebody who loves the rain is called a pluviophile, and that we slept without changing our clothes?" I breathed a laugh before adding to his statement, "and that I need to wee or I'm going to do it over your crotch?", He blushed at the word crotch(or more so at the implication that theirs were touching), pushing at Pete's shoulder to make him move, telling him to go to the toilet. When he got back Mikey had changed into some pyjamas and shoved his previous clothes into a lump at the bottom of the bunk. They were cute, blue pants with little Fox McCloud faces on them and Andros and a small Airwing on the shirt. He was still wearing the old clothes. After making sure Mikey was okay with it(he didn't hesitate in saying it was fine) Pete pulled off his jeans and shirt, leaving himself in his pants, and wrapped up in the thin sheets to preserve some of his modestly. "You are such a dork, " Pete said, referring to Mikey's new attire.  
"You get it, so are you."  
"I never said that being a dork was bad."  
"You implied it," Mikey pushed out his bottom lip, feigning sadness.  
"I love dorks. Now get here.", Pete pulled Mikey down on top of himself so that Mikey would bury his face into the crook of his neck. This was better than the night before. He was awake enough to enjoy it and he could feel the soft fabric of Mikey's clothes against his skin. It could be better if Mikey wasn't wearing his pyjamas and he voiced that, not as a question or a demand, just a statement. Mikey's pyjamas were cute and soft and Mikey was shy so everything was fine. They just lay contently together with the sheets in a mess over and around them like a nest until Ray came and stood behind the closed curtain, telling Mikey(he wasn't sure if Pete was there or not) that he had to get up. Resulting in a groan, followed by giggles as they had to untangle their limbs from each other in that small space before Mikey could go anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to lose. Critique, kudos and feedback possibly to gain?


	3. Gaming and Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot yesterday, oops.

Pete changed back into his old clothes, making a face as a smell he'd never noticed forming had latched firmly onto his black t-shirt. He threw it out of the way, not wanting to wear that. It may be summer and it may be hot and he may sweat anyway later on, but he wanted to at the very least start the day cleanly-ish. Besides it was normal not to wear a shirt in summer. Mikey remained in his pyjamas and stepped out of bed, exchanging casual conversation with Ray.

Pete wanted to know what time it was but he didn't. Something so linier couldn't be incorporated into their relationship, so he just assumed that it was early. Mikey popped his head back around the curtain of the bed, telling Pete that he was going to check to see the playing times for that day with Ray and to either text Patrick saying he was on their bus or to go back to his own. Pete wasn't over fond of the second idea because it involved moving so he decided on texting Patrick, "On Mikey's bus, see you layer."   
The Fall Out Boy vocalist replied with, "You need to be back for our show", and then a moment later, "... hope you had fun. xx", he laughed to himself at his friend, then played with his mobile until the members of his partnered band came back.  
"You're on at seven[pm]", Ray said through the curtain, "and are you going to come out of there or is the evidence from last night all over you?", he smirked at the end at his own joke.  
"Shut up!", the two said in unison, the Pete violently pulled open the curtain, "If you really want I'll tell you all about the hardcore ana-"  
"Stop!", this time it was Ray's turn to be in unison with Mikey. Mikey added, "We didn't do anything, we just slept." A small blush was creeping up, high on his cheeks.  
"We're on at six so we have most of the day. What do you want to do?", No longer making statements and hoping that the message was received, but actively asking.  
"Mortal Kombat competition?", Pete suggested helpfully, "You guys can play to! He gestured solely to Ray but it included the others who weren't there.

All of them gathered in the lounge area of the bus, the rest of the band becoming exited by the prospect of showing off their strength in Mortal Kombat 4. It was a challenge fitting them all in, and not all of them could play at once. They decided on a 'winner stays on' format. Pete had a seat on the couch as he was the 'guest', squeezed in between Bob, Gerard and Ray. Frank was sat on the floor in front of the couch, while Mikey did the same, sat in the space between Pete's legs. He'd rest his head against one of Pete's knees when he wasn't playing, and, if neither of them had a PS1 controller in their hands, Mikey would snake his hand up and Pete would gladly take it. They played that game for such a long time, forgetting that they were supposed to be keeping score because of how into it they were getting.  
The it came time for Fall Out Boy to play and My Chemicals Romance to start getting ready. Mikey liked to say that the reason he got ready so quickly was because of the amount of coffee he'd had that day, and not that he wanted to go watched Pete play. That was just a coincidence.  
The show was great and Pete made stupid comments about revenge, even saying, "This song is a bout revenge! Get it Mikey, revenge?", then playing his heart out until he was a sweaty mess and then playing some more. Mikey mouthed the words from the side-lines and Pete was so happy. He had his friends, his band, his fans, his Mikey.  
After the show Pete kissed him just far enough away from the stage so that people wouldn't see, almost forgetting that they didn't want everyone to know about it. Mikey kissed back, then took the heavy bass and placed it on a stand nearby.

Pete watched the My Chemical Romance show, much more obviously than Mikey had been. He sat right on the large amp, eyes fixed on his favourite bassist taking in his form. Tall and pretty and so focused. He had a way of drawing attention without asking for it. He was quiet when he spoke and everyone else stopped talking to hear him, he never had to raise his voice because people would lower theirs. He hardly moved on stage but when he came off he was as hot and sticky as Pete had been, with the same large smile plastered on his face(well large for Mikey).

That night they went to the Fall Out Boy bus that was parked too far away from The My Chemical Romance bus to be in any way convenient. They sat together in Pete's bunk watching some romantic comedy set in high school. They weren't paying attention to the film. Pete's had stoking Mikey's thigh and Mikey head resting on Pete's shoulder. They were content. They could have been watching a gory horror film and it wouldn't make any difference, in fact it might have improved it a little bit. But they would have both been lying if they said that the cheesy dialogue didn't make them happy in it's predictability. It was good fun. when it was over Pete moved Mikey's face and held it in his hands before kissing him slowly. Mikey parted his lips just a bit, just an invitation. Not a request. fortunately, Pete responded well, slipping his tongue into the others mouth. They managed to get themselves laid down on the bed, kissing and breathing heavily until they heard the other members of Fall Out Boy getting ready for bed. They didn't want to disturb them by making them hear the noises and soft whines they made. They stopped, curled up together, and fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to lose. Kudos and feedback to gain?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Kudos are greatly appreciated. See you tomorrow if you liked it, maybe not if you didn't.


End file.
